Paper Hearts
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / (Sequel! Fixed Broken) Pernah sekali dalam hidup Taehyung, lelaki manis itu rusak; bukan dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Di sana Jungkook hadir, menghampirinya dengan sebuah penawaran untuk memperbaiki semuanya. / Dan di saat Jungkook tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain pergi, akankah Taehyung baik-baik saja? / Silahkan baca Fixed Broken dulu :)
**Paper Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr. / PS : ada Minjae di sini, aaand Kookie's voice just killed me lol listen to it ~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu semenjak kematian Jungkook, Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun absen mengunjungi makam kekasihnya, dan ini adalah hari ketujuh.

Cuacanya cerah, langit biru yang tak pernah sepi ditemani kumpulan awan putih yang menggumpal lucu. Dedaunan gugur yang terbawa oleh angin. Dan pohon rindang yang selalu ditemani kicauan burung kecil yang bertengger di rantingnya.

Namun tidak untuk hati pemuda manis yang berteduh di bawahnya; hatinya kini meredup. Taehyung merasa kosong. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak sendirian di sana. Tepat di sisinya, terdapat tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang sangat dicintainya; makam Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kain berukuran dua kali dua meter yang biasa digunakan sebagai alas duduk saat piknik, pemuda manis itu membawa koper kecil yang berisi perlengkapan piknik sederhana. Untung saja pemakaman itu khusus untuk keluarga besar Jeon, jadi suasananya berbeda dengan pemakaman pada umumnya.

Kunjungannya tentu bukan untuk berpiknik ria di sana. Tapi itu lah kegiatan yang dilakukannya setiap hari semenjak kekasihnya meninggal dunia. Bukan tidak ingin melepaskan, Taehyung hanya ingin menikmati hari-harinya bersama Jungkook; _keinginannya hanya se-sederhana itu_. Karena baginya, Jungkook masih ada walaupun tak terlihat.

Kotak-kotak bekal kecil sudah tersusun rapi berkat tangan kecilnya yang handal, tersusun berjejer dengan tutup yang telah terbuka. Kotak bekal itu berisi makanan kesukaan Jungkook dan dirinya. _Japchae_ , _lamb skewers_ , _pizza_ , roti, _cheesecakes_ , daging panggang, dan _bibimbap_. Taehyung duduk bersila kemudian memangku kotak yang berisi _pizza_ dipangkuannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan gigitan kecil, lalu mulai bercerita _sendiri_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat mengunjungi makam Jungkook.

"Apa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku membawa makanan kesukaan kita, lho."

"Jungkookie baik-baik saja?"

"Malaikat itu tidak mengikatmu 'kan?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan paman yang menjual es krim _strawberry_ ter-enak."

Satu potong _pizza_ sudah dihabiskannya, Taehyung meraih botol air mineral dan menyesap isinya sedikit. Setelahnya lelaki manis itu menyimpan kotak bekal yang tadi dipangkunya, menggeser tubuh untuk lebih dekat dan menyandarkan dirinya pada batu nisan yang mengukir nama kekasihnya dengan sangat jelas di sana. Jeon Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, kemarin aku berjalan-jalan di sungai _Han_ sendirian, dan aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat lucu. Namanya Jimin, kalau kau sempat bertemu dengannya aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku juga bertemu dengan Jihoon, Seungkwan, Hansol, dan Soonyoung. Kami sempat bermain bersama waktu itu. Anak-anak menanyakanmu, dan aku bingung harus mengatakan apa."

"Jadi, aku hanya bilang pada mereka –

 **Jungkook _hyung_ sudah _tidur_ , sayang. Jungkook _hyung_ kelelahan, jadi dia sudah beristirahat duluan**."

Mengingat perkataan yang diucapkannya pada kumpulan bocah menggemaskan yang sering ia dan Jungkook ajak bermain membuatnya matanya kembali memanas.

"Hei, kau tahu?" Suaranya serak, sedikit bergetar.

"Belakangan ini aku tidak menggambar hati lagi."

"Aku bingung ingin mengisinya dengan apa. Karena – kau sudah tidak bersamaku lagi."

Ia menyerah. Air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Lelaki manis itumenggenggam erat buket bunga yang terletak di atas makam Jungkook. Selain menangis, Taehyung bisa apa?

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang lelaki tampan berpenampilan serba hitam berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Taehyung tidak menyadarinya hingga lelaki itu tiba tepat di hadapannya. "Hai." Sapa lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya.

Taehyung mendongak, terkejut akibat kedatangan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Mata berairnya menyipit lucu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata, butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk dapat menangkap sosok lelaki itu dengan jelas di netranya.

Orang itu cukup tinggi, berpakaian hitam, dan Taehyung dapat mengatakan kalau wajah lelaki itu tampan. Taehyung melihat lelaki itu membawa sebuah toples plastik berukuran cukup besar.

"Kim Taehyung?"

"N-ne?" Jawabnya terkejut. "Si-siapa?"Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, masih dengan posisi mendongak untuk menatap orang asing itu. Punggung tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Aku Kim Minjae. Dan ini, ada titipan dari Jungkook untukmu." Jawabnya sopan, menyerahkan sesuatu yang dibawanya sejak tadi pada Taehyung yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ambil lah, itu untukmu."

Gerakan matanya terlihat ragu pada lelaki yang bernama Minjae itu, namun kedua tangannya tetap terangkat pelan dan mengambil titipan Jungkook untuknya.

"Bukalah." Usai mengatakan itu, Minjae beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengambil tempat di belakang Taehyung, ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada batang pohon besar.

Taehyung menatap toples yang baru ia tahu berisi origami berbentuk hati dengan berbagai warna itu dalam diam, mengamatinya dan menemukan label bertuliskan **_Jungkook's Paper Hearts_** di bagian depan. Setelahnya ia membuka penutup wadah berbentuk tabung itu perlahan, hanya untuk menemukan gulungan kertas putih yang tertanam di tengah tumpukan origami hati.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membaca isinya

.

.

.

.

.

 _To my beloved one, Kim Taehyung._

 _"Hai, manisku sayang._

 _My cutie alien._

 _Innocent love._

 _And world's adorable existence._

 _Jeon Jungkook di sini._

 _Apa kau sedang membaca tulisan ini? Jika ya, itu artinya kau telah bertemu dengan Minjae, ah, maksudku Kim Minjae. Dia sepupuku._

 _Dan bisa kupastikan matamu bengkak lagi, 'kan? Aku tahu kau melanggar janjimu, sayang. Karena jika kau patuh, maka surat ini tidak akan pernah sampai padamu. Tapi sudahlah, aku tahu kau adalah kekasih manisku yang sangat cengeng. kekeke~_

 _Bagaimana harimu, baby?_

 _Kau makan dengan baik, 'kan?_

 _Apa kau masih menggambar hati?_

 _Aku di sini sudah sangat merindukanmu, kuharap kau selalu sehat dan berbahagia di sana. Ketika menulis surat ini aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku tahu pasti kau berpikir aku menyebalkan, 'kan? Tidak masalah, aku sadar itu, dan maafkan aku._

 _Sebagai gantinya aku memberimu ini, se-toples hati yang semoga bisa menggantikanku di sisimu. Aku menyebutnya dengan 'Paper Hearts'._

 _Aku tidak yakin apa jumlahnya akan cukup; ratusan? Ribuan? Atau lebih dari itu, entahlah. Kau lihat warnanya, sayang?_

 _Jika saat ini kau sedang merasa sedih, cobalah mengambil yang berwarna biru."_

.

.

.

Taehyung beralih sejenak untuk menatap toples berisi origaminya, dengan gerakan pelan sebuah origami hati berwarna biru telah terselip di sela jemari dan membuka lipatannya. Di sana terdapat tulisan tangan Jungkook yang ditangkap oleh sepasang indra penglihatannya :

 _"Selamat! Satu kupon untukmu menangis hari ini. Aku tidak memberi ini secara cuma-cuma. Setelah ini kau harus terus berbahagia, sayang."_

Hangat. Matanya terasa memanas digenangi air mata usai membaca pesan yang tertulis di dalam lipatann kertas berbentuk hati itu. Jungkook memang sangat memahami dirinya. Seorang lelaki yang mudah sekali menangis, itulah Kim Taehyung. Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Jungkook di sisinya hanya karena secarik kertas.

Taehyung menangis, dengan bibir yang bergetar dan isakan lirih yang terselip diantara bibir tipisnya, ia kembali meraih surat itu.

.

.

.

 _"Sudah?_

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang? Kuharap kau merasa lebih baik. Kau bisa membukanya kapanpun, ambil lah sesuai dengan perasaanmu saat itu._

 _Jika merasa senang, kau bisa mengambil warna yang cerah; merah, hijau, dan kuning. Kalau hatimu sedang marah, kurasa warna hitam akan sangat pas. Yang berwarna kelabu itu untuk menemanimu ketika kau merasa kecewa pada apapun. Aku memberimu warna biru yang banyak karena - God, you such a crybaby, my love._

 _Dan yang terakhir, hanya ada satu hati yang berwarna merah muda dengan ukuran paling besar. Itu hanya boleh dibuka ketika kau jatuh cinta. Ingat, hanya ketika kau jatuh cinta lagi, oke? Aku percaya padamu, anak manis._

 _Kurasa ini sudah cukup, semoga dengan ini kau akan selalu baik-baik saja, sayang. Berbahagialah, aku akan sangat senang melihatmu dari sini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu seperti janjiku. Dan aku juga telah menitipkanmu pada Minjae. Dia orang yang baik, aku yakin dia akan menjagamu._

 _Dan, maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Untuk menjadi kekasih yang terkadang menyebalkan bahkan hingga di akhir hidupku. Terima kasih, Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung kekasih Jeon Jungkook yang sangat manis._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _\- Jeon Jungkook -_

.

.

.

.

Isak tangisnya pecah, Taehyung tak dapat lagi menahan rintihan perih yang meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Setiap kalimat yang dituliskan Jungkook di surat itu seolah benar-benar memunculkan sosok Jungkook di sisinya. Wajah dengan senyum menenangkan Jungkook terus terpahat dengan sangat sempurna dibenaknya. Membayangkan Jungkook mengucapkan setiap kata itu disertai dengan tatapan serta senyum teduhnya, Taehyung dapat merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang Jungkook menyelimutinya bahkan ketika fisik orang yang dicintainya itu telah tiada.

Taehyung merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya. Hanya tangis yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Dengan itu tangan kecilnya bergerak untuk mengambil beberapa hati berwarna biru kemudian membukanya. Dan tulisan-tulisan tangan Jungkook kembali menyapanya.

 _"Kau menangis lagi, hm? Benar-benar, aku jadi khawatir matamu bisa kering, dasar cengeng. :p"_

 _"Hei, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Datanglah ke **tempatku** , aku akan mendengarkan."_

 _"Sayang, bersedih memang boleh. Tapi kalau terlalu lama nanti kau akan cepat tua lho. :p"_

 _"Jika dengan mengerjaiku kau akan merasa lebih baik, kau bisa mengambil foto ku dan memberi coretan lucu di wajah tampanku. Keke~"_

 _"Kekasihmu ini tampan, jadi jangan menangis terus atau kau akan terlihat jelek. :p"_

Taehyung tertawa di dalam tangisnya, Jungkook memang luar biasa, bisa membuatnya tertawa sambil menangis. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir melalui bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum.

Lelaki manis itu benar-benar bersyukur telah mendapatkan Jungkook di dalam hidupnya. Jungkook adalah hadiah terindah miliknya - dan akan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

Taehyung mengumpulkan surat beserta origami hati yang telah dibukanya, menyatukannya ke dalam dekapan dada dan memeluknya dengan erat. Baginya, sekarang, _paper hearts_ ini adalah harta paling berharganya yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan di sela isaknya terselip alunan kata cinta dengan nama Jungkook di dalamnya.

"Jungkookie. Aku mencintaimu, selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

Minjae - Lelaki dengan setelan serba hitam yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon itu terhenyak. Menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya seorang Kim Taehyung karena kepergian sepupu kelincinya. Bagi Minjae, Jungkook sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya, seseorang yang menangisinya karena kehilangan.

Minjae menatap punggung sempit Taehyung yang bergetar sambil menunduk dalam. Tatapan matanya meredup, dan entah keberanian dari mana kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati sosok rapuh itu. Mendekap dan mengurung tubuhnya di dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Menangislah."

 ** _'Aku akan memegang janjiku, Jungkook. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan tenanglah, dia telah bersamaku sekarang.'_**

Kalimat janji penuh kepastian itu diucapkan dengan tegas oleh batin Minjae yang kini tengah mencium pucuk kepala Taehyung.

"Aku akan menjagamu, percayalah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Minjae."**_

 _ **"Ada apa, Jungkook?"**_

 _ **"Aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu, 'kan?"**_

 _ **Seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh pembicaraan sepupunya, Minjae mengangguk kecil.**_

 _ **"Berikan ini padanya. Jika saat aku sudah pergi nanti, dan di hari ketujuh ia masih saja menangis. Tolong berikan ini padanya." Jungkook berujar lemah dan memberikan sebuah wadah berbentuk tabung dengan penutup pada Minjae. "Dan jaga ia untukku. Berjanjilah."**_

 _ **Minjae menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Tentu, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Beristirahatlah."**_

 _ **"Terima kasih."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?! dengerin _paper hearts_ nya kookie jadi kepikiran hiks :'3 Maaf tadi dihapus ada yang ketinggalan #ditendang


End file.
